Background Music
by tangerinefever
Summary: While on a date with Naruto, Sakura notices something strange about the background music...


A/N: Yo ho ho! Finally got ridden of that damn writers block! Chapter 2 of 'The Cursed Bottle' is nearly done (expect it in about 2 days) and this little fic just popped up into my head one night. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. So there.

Background Music

"Ano sa, Sakura-chan, thanks for letting me treat you to dinner!" Naruto grinned excitedly. Sakura blinked. _He _was thanking _her_? She smiled.  
"Anytime Naruto."  
He grinned back. A few minutes passed, before Naruto spoke again.  
"So, anywhere you want to go?"  
"Not really, I don't mind." Sakura replied, subconsciously twirling a strand of hair, trying to think of a good subject to talk about. Another minute passed, and Naruto started growing frantic. 'This is going all wrong!' he thought, desperately searching for a restaurant, and restaurant.  
"Hey, how about there?" he suggested, pointing to a small stall, which was full.  
"I don't know if we can get in there Naruto." Sakura commented. "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure we can." His grin looked almost, well, devious, Sakura thought warily, as they crossed the road and entered the crowd.

---

As they sat down, a soft song came on. Sakura absentmindedly listened, while scanning the menu.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
__A little righteous, and too proud  
__I just wanna find a way to compromise  
__Cus' I believe that we can work things out  
__I thought I had all the answers, never givin' in  
__But baby since you're gone…  
__I admit that I was wrong…_

Sakura's head snapped up, and she stared at the speakers. 'What the-?' she thought. 'That song…it's just like…' Closing the menu, she turned her full attention to the song.

_All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie  
How am I gonna be strong without you,  
I need you by my side  
If we ever said we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye…  
Don't know what I do…  
I'm lost without you…_

'This is…strange…'  
'**Well what did you expect?'  
**Sakura jumped when she heard the all-too-familiar voice inside her head.  
'What?'  
**'Well, what do you expect, haven't you heard of all the things you suddenly notice when you're in love?'  
**'I was-am, in love with Sasuke-kun, and I _never_ heard strange music that just seemed to fit-I mean, well…OH SHUT UP!' Sakura screamed in her head, frustrated at herself. During the time Naruto was away, Inner Sakura had not stopped teasing her about the way she moped about.

**'_Why don't you just admit it?'  
_**_Sakura had been lying on her bed, watching the shadows creep across her bedroom wall for hours.  
__'Admit what?'  
_**'_You like him, don't you?'  
_**_She decided for the innocent ploy.  
_'_Like who?'  
_**'_Don't be stupid, I can hear what you're thinking, and I know that you miss him.'  
_**_Sakura shivered. Suddenly the air seemed oppressive, making her want to scream.  
_'_I DON'T LIKE NARUTO!'  
_**'_Denial…'  
_**"_AAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEGGHHHHHHHHHH! SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
_"_Sakura, what on earth are you screaming for?" Her mum appeared in the doorway, clearly annoyed.  
_"_Sakura? Sakura! Answer me!" _

"Sakura?"  
"Huh?"  
Sakura snapped out of her daydream.  
"I said, what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at her quizzically.  
'Adorable…' she thought, before realizing both waiter and Naruto were staring at her.  
"Er," she replied, quickly looking through the menu. "Tempura udon please."  
The waiter nodded and moved away.  
"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired, looking at her with strange intensity.  
"I-I'm fine!" Sakura replied, flustered by his gaze. She turned to the side and let her hair hide the blush suffusing her cheeks.

---

"Thanks for dinner Naruto!" Sakura said as they walked along the moonlit streets.  
"No problem." He replied, gazing up at the stars that stretched endlessly across their heads. "Ah, Sakura-chan?" he asked timidly as they entered her street.  
"Hmmm?" she replied, also watching the sky.  
"Do you want me to stop here? I mean," he continued hurriedly at her confused glance. "Your parents might not like to see me…with you…" he trailed off, looking at his feet. Sakura felt tears well up, and mentally kicked herself for the way she had treated him before.  
"Thanks Naruto." She whispered. Suddenly, she reached up on tip-toes (she still couldn't believe how tall he had grown!) and placed a soft kiss on his whiskered cheek. His face glowed tomato red, and she could only imagine what hers looked like.

"Goodnight Naruto." She said softly, then quickly turned around and practically ran towards her house. Naruto, how ever, was in seventh heaven and floated back to the restaurant.

---

"So, how'd it go?"  
"…"  
"That good huh?"  
"NO! I mean…whatever." Naruto sweat dropped and changed the subject. "So, how did you manage to pull it off? The music and reservation, I mean."  
"Easy," the boy replied, "I just asked."

Naruto laughed. He doubted that Gaara would have to do little else.

_Fin_

A/N: I know, I know, very rushed, but I was typing this up at 11:00pm. Now you read it, tell me watcha think!

PS. Song is 'Lost without you' by Delta Goodrem. Again, not mine.


End file.
